


Not a Nightmare

by jason6297



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-04 23:06:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4156356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jason6297/pseuds/jason6297
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You hear laughter and the door creaks open, object of your fantasies walking right in. The laughter immediately stops.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not a Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> Can be interpreted as humanstuck or not. Hope this isn't too awful, considering it's so short!

You’re thinking about him again. It’s probably pretty obvious, too, you’re grunting into your fist as you touch yourself. You hope he doesn’t hear, even though he’s literally across the hall.

You guess you’re being too loud because you hear knocking on your door.

“Sollux? Are you okay? You having another fucking nightmare?”

You pause, lifting your hand guiltily away from your crotch. You shouldn’t be doing this. You clear your throat to speak anyway.

“Wha’? No, KK, I’m fine.”

“Are you sure? Do I need to come in and comfort your sorry ass?”

You panic for a second, fumbling to pull your boxers back up.

“No, no, don’t come in, I’m not decent, fuck-”

You hear laughter and the door creaks open, object of your fantasies walking right in. The laughter immediately stops.

“Shit, Sollux.”

You are literally going to die from embarrassment.


End file.
